All The Reasons Why
by highforyou
Summary: Gabriella Montez killed herself. Troy Bolton, her best friend, is sent eleven cd's, with eleven reasons as to why she did it. But Troy could've only gotten one, if he had something to do with it. He's going to have to face, a part of himself he never knew
1. Trailer

**This is one of my first fanfictions on here, so I hope you like it. It's not a usual plot, so hopefully you guys like unique plots. Just tell me what you think? Maybe just give me about Five to Ten reviews, and I'll update with an intro (which isn't that long, because it's an intro..) But now I'm rambling, so I will just shut up, and let you guys get on to reading..**

**Plot: Gabriella Montez is dead. Found by her own pool of blood, and a knife laying beside her, the rumors soared through the rest of East High's student body. She killed herself. They all knew it. She left behind all of her friends, and Troy Bolton, the one that was the most hurt one of all. Troy couldn't believe that she had done this to herself, no, not his Gabriella. Just as Troy was beginning to get over her, a box of CD's is delivered to him, and Troy's life changes forever. She drags him across town, as her voice tells the reasons, as to why she kill herself. Troy didn't know was that these eleven CD's were going to tear his world apart, and make him realize that he was stuck in his own prision, and there was no getting out now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any original charaters.**

_This story was inspired by: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher._

**I'll never be the same again...**

_He walks down the halls with his head down._

**Not after what happened, what happened to her..**

_He stands over her casket, mumbling. "Why Gabriella, why?"_

**I couldn't understand, why'd she take herself away from me...**

_He couldn't understand why she would do that to herself, it had surprised him, everyone._

**My friends didn't understand..**

_"I can't believe she was so selfish," His friend whispered._

_"Selfish?" He spat. "you're the one that's selfish,"_

**I refused to listen to them...**

_"Why can't you just get over it?" He asked him, his eyes filled with confusion._

_"She was my best friend." He told him stubbornly. "You wouldn't understand."_

_"You're going to have to get over him man," But instead of listening to him, like he should've, he walked away._

**Until that one day..where my life changed forever...**

_He heard a knock at his door, and he raced to answer it. "Troy Bolton?" He questioned. The boy nodded._

_"This is for you," The guy handed Troy a box, Troy signed the papers before retreating back into his house, and opening the box. CD's? He thought, who would give him CDS?_

**The curiousty got the best of me...**

_He picked up the first CD, that was number one and walked around his house to find his CD player, once he found it, he put the CD in, and waited till it played, he almost fell off of his chair when Gabriella's soft voice rang into his ear._

**I should've never touched them...**

_He shook his head, as he shut it off, but he felt compelled to listen to it, he had needed this, he needed to hear her voice again._

**I never would've known how much she suffered...**

_Tears were gathering in his eyes, as he listened to Gabriella tell her story, in a calm voice, she knew what she was going to do, and because of that, it made the tears fall._

**She could have told me...**

_Troy remembered all of their deep conversations, where they revealed their deepest, darkest secrets, he thought he knew it all, but he obviously, was wrong, very wrong._

**I could've helped her...**

_As she walked down the hallway, away from me, I tried to grab for her arm, to tell her how I really felt, to tell her how sorry I was, but I couldn't find my voice, so I kept walking, I didn't know, I didn't know that I ended up costing her, her life._

**We all could've helped her...**

_"We..we.." She stuttered, hugging him, tears running down her pale skin as she looked up at one of her closest friends. "We could..could've helped her.."_

_He nodded. "I know, I know."_

**I had to do this, I had to grant Gabriella's last wishes...**

_I looked at the box, before I let it drop in the mailbox, watching the thing that changed my life, be shipped away from me, for forever._

**I had to let her go...**

_I walked up to the tombstone, before I pressed my cheek against it. I looked at it, before walking away, turning around to whisper the two words that I never got to say._

_"I'm sorry,"_

**So ya'll are probably really confused, I promise it will all make sense in the end, I hope you like this enough to review. Sorry about the long plot, a lot more happens then in the trailer and plot, so I hope you'll still read it... It's my first Troyella stroy, and I love them to death. Tell me what you think!!**


	2. Prolouge

**Okay, so it's kind of depressing that I didn't get the amount of reviews that I had hoped I would get. Okay, it's really depressing, but hopefully I will get more this time around. Here's the prolouge, I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I stared at her desk disbelievingly. I couldn't believe it. She wasn't here anymore. I furiously shook my head. She couldn't be gone, she couldn't be. The rumors weren't true, they couldn't be. Gabriella wasn't like that; she was sweet-as-pie Gabi. She would never do such a horrible thing!

I had known her forever. We had been best friends throughout all the years. Every single day, we hung out. Why would she do this? I banged my head my desk, and sighed.

Why did she? Why did she have to do it? I didn't understand it; she always was smiling, she always _acted _happy, and she seemed to love life. But beyond the coolly textured look she had, was she actually dying inside? Did she hate her life so much that she just **had** to take herself away from the world; away from me?

I groaned as I saw more people stare at me; they were whispering, talking, commiserating, and pitying me. They all knew how close Gabriella and I were, they knew that I loved her. Evidently, everyone knew but her.

I bit my lip, and tried to ignore them. I didn't need the pity. What I needed was my best friend back, but I knew that I wouldn't get her back. I wouldn't see her ever again. Never.

I was dying, little by little, and I knew it. My best friend had been ripped from my clutches. All I wanted to do was lock my door and sob, but I couldn't. For one, I was a man, and my dad had told me that men didn't cry. Secondly, I was in school. I definitely didn't want to cry where everyone could see me, even if I did cry at all.

So many thoughts were running through my head that I didn't hear the bell ring. I nearly even missed my bus to take me home.

She was only seventeen, why'd she have to do it? She was possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had it all; the perfect life, the perfect family, and to her, the perfect best friend. But yet, she just had to do the one thing that would end up breaking me, and everyone else.

I knew what today was. With each step I took out of the school, I knew that I would have to face reality; I was now best friendless and I would have to result to hanging out with different people. Gabriella and I had promised that we wouldn't do that. We promised we'd be close to each other

forever, and no matter what happened, we would let no one come between us. I fully intended to keep that promise, even if it meant that I'd have to be alone for the rest of my life.

I'd do anything for her, and I knew that if she was still alive, she'd do the same for me.

I dragged myself home, grabbed an apple, and ran up to my room, where I could sob in peace for the next two hours. I bit my lip, looking around at all of the pictures of us. Her beautiful long brown hair fell down her back, as her brown eyes stared into the camera, and of course, I was grinning away. But yet today, I was not grinning, and I knew that I wouldn't be for a long time.

"Look at what you've done to me, Brie. Why'd you have to do that?" I yelled at my ceiling, before letting the tears that I had held in all day fall freely down my cheeks, as they hit the pillow beneath my head. I bit my lip again, and heard my mom call my name. _'You can ignore her, you can, just ignore her.'_

But I knew I couldn't; I knew that my mom just wanted to help me, just like everyone else did. I knew that I couldn't take out everything that I was feeling on them. I quickly wiped my tears away, and forced myself to open my door, as I looked in my mom's eyes.

"Troy, sweetie," She said sympathetically, pulling me into a hug against her. "I'm so sorry, baby boy."

I shook my head furiously, ripping myself away from her grip, and bit my lip trying to contain myself. "I-I-I've got to…I've got to go get–get ready," I stammered, before I shut my door on her.

I knew that every time I did this to her, it hurt her. Yet I couldn't help it. I wasn't ready to talk about it; I couldn't even begin to accept what had happened to her, my best friend, the love of my life. (my past life?)

I remembered. I remembered when all Gabriella and I cared about was making sure that our sand didn't leave the sandbox, and our little first grade secrets staying unknown. I remembered everything. I remembered how her head felt against my chest, how she clung onto me each time a stupid jerk would break her heart. How her eyes would glitter when she laugh, and when she smiled, I remembered how her dimples would make their showcase to the world.

But most of all I remembered about her was how her voice sounded. I could still hear her whispering how much she loved me in my ear. I remembered how much it hurt because I knew she loved me in a different way then I loved her.

I suddenly threw our picture against the wall. I couldn't stand this any longer. I groaned, and screamed, letting all of the tears fall, as I slowly threw everything that reminded me of her, against the wall. I watched them break into pieces, before I sunk down to my knees, and I pounded my hands on the ground. The tears were cascading down my face so fast, that I had no time to stop them.

I looked up at my ceiling and rolled my eyes angrily.

"Why God? Why did you pick my fucking Gabriella to do that to herself?!" I screamed, before I started to pick up the shattered pieces of broken glass.

The shattered pieces of my heart were broken too, but I knew that nothing would be able to fix them now.

**Click the beautiful purplish button at the bottom of the screen and make me happy? D**


End file.
